Let me keep smiling
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: Dean perdió todo. A Sam, Bobby, Cass... Solo le queda el ultimo deseo de Sam. "Se feliz". Pero es más que consciente que sin Sammy, jamás podrá seguir sonriendo. Spoilers hasta el final de la quinta temporada, ubicado entre esta y el primer capitulo de la sexta. Bad summary. Muy poco espacio. One-shot. Only bro.


**N/A: ¡Hola, gente! Prometí volver a subir pronto y bueno… El estar enferma y en cama ayuda a la creatividad. Bueno, como siempre: estos personajes no me pertenecen… y todo eso… espero tomatazos (que no duelan) y reviews…**

* * *

**Let me keep smiling**

_Cuando entenderás, que mi razón para que me queda para sonreír eres tú y solo Tú, Sammy. _

Dean Winchester no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sintiendo que un afilado cuchillo traspasaba su quebrado ser, tomó el valor para encender el impala. Tenía un largo viaje hasta lo de Lisa, así, como también tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Recordó el rostro de Sammy, quien parecía casi en paz consigo mismo, por haber sido capaz de luchar contra la maldad que tenía dentro, sus ojos están cargados de emociones "Lo logré Dean, enserio" En su vida había estado tan orgulloso de ese mocoso

Ese pensamiento fue lo que le dio el valor necesario para encender el auto. Sammy… Lo había dejado tirarse al agujero. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era? ¿No se suponía que él debía protegerlo de todo, de todos? ¿Él entre todas las personas, no debía haberle dicho a la muerte "muérdeme" solo por haber sugerido sacrificar a Sam?

-Fue por un bien común y lo sabes –Se dijo. En el silencio que se hallaba dentro del auto, oír su propia voz era casi devastador. Dio gracias a Dios por haberle devuelto a Cass y a Bobby, pero ni aun así, un millar de ángeles y cazadores jamás podrían significar una mínima parte de lo que significó su pequeño hermanito.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer desde sus ojos, su comisura izquierda recibió esa gota salada de gusto, pero que sabía a amargura, a impotencia, mientras que otra se resbalaba por su mejilla derecha y caía en el cuello de su camisa.

Había avanzado por algunas calles cuando se vio obligado a frenar, los sollozos eran demasiados como para permitirle conducir. Le dio un duro golpe al volante para luego dar rienda suelta a toda la mierda que tenía dentro. Bien, tal vez Dios le había devuelto a Castiel, pero este regresaría al cielo y si quería de verdad salirse del negocio de una vez por todas, no podría mantener contacto con Bobby.

"_Que es a lo que le temes, Dean ¿a perder o perder a tu hermano?_" la voz del veterano cazador sonó otra vez en su cabeza. Tal vez por fin se había vuelto loco y tal vez podría tener una excusa para meterse un tiro… Pero se lo había prometido a Sam, ir por Lisa. Bien. Debía ir un paso a la vez. A pesar de que su hermano se estaba pudriendo con Lucifer, quien probablemente estaba peleando con Michael. Ah, sí, y no olvidemos a Adam, que tomó su lugar porque él no quiso aceptar ser una marioneta, Dean debía intentar ser feliz. Sintió culpa por el menor, el chico apenas sabía nada de demonios y se vio obligado a contener aun arcángel en su interior por culpa.

Aparcado en una calle oscura, donde, por una sola vez en su vida, se estaba permitiendo llorar, sintió que no había lugar para él entre las personas normales. El mundo se salvó sí, bravo, pero en ese pequeño mundo, casi individual que cada persona tiene, todo se había perdido. Sam sabía que así sería y siempre lo sería, actuaran como actuaran Sam y Dean, los trágicos hermanos Winchester serían separados por el cielo y el infierno. No era justo, no podía comprender como a dios le importaba un comino todo. Desde sus preciados ángeles, hasta todo lo que Él había creado

Recordó cuando Sam le contó que la aparición traviesa –que resultó ser nada menos que Gabriel –le obligó a vivir seis largos meses sin él. Sam se había convertido en una máquina, gobernada por instintos, hecha solo para una sola cosa: vengarse. Vengar la muerte de su hermano. Pero había aprendido su lección, y no permitiría que él le pasara por lo mismo. Le había dado una misión, ir por Lisa, ser feliz. Solo que, sin Sammy, cada simple misión, cada simple paso, parecía imposible.

Sabiendo que no podría enfrentar su destino con sus ojos hinchados de tanta lágrima, sacó de la guantera la única botella de whisky que tenía. No pensaba manejar muy lejos borracho. Además se tomaría unos días. Nunca había prometido a cuando lo haría, solo que lo haría. De igual modo no se tomaría años, solo una semana, o dos como mucho. Para poder procesar toda la mierda que se le había venido encima.

Sam se lo había dejado claro. Su último deseo era una vida feliz. "_Mierda, Sam, si tú no estás siquiera soy capaz de sonreír_" La bebida quemó su garganta a su paso. Esperaba que fuera una de esas veces en las que el alcohol ayudara a adormecer el dolor. Sabía que no lo desaparecería, pero si lo haría llevadero.

Ese no podía ser el final. Estaba seguro, porque a pesar de que las personas repitieran una y mil veces que el tiempo curaba todo, Dean sabía que era mentida. No solo eso, estaba seguro que el cuchillo que tenía dentro de sí, revolviéndole las entrañas jamás lo dejaría. Sería lo único que conservaría para siempre, por el resto de sus días, en la tierra, el cielo o el infierno. Porque sabía que si este desaparecía, significaba que él estaba dejando ir a Sam, olvidándolo y jamás dejaría que lo único que hizo bien en su vida se escurriera tan fácilmente, porque ahora, Sam vivía de su recuerdo.

Cesando el llanto, poco a poco y con la respiración aún entrecortada guardó el alcohol luego de darle un último largo trago. Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, casi como un niñito que perdió algo importante y que cree que el mundo se detendrá a buscarlo. Y dispuso a buscar un motel para pasar la noche.

"_No, mejor no, hoy miraré las estrellas, por ti, Sammy_" y se dispuso a ir a aquel claro de aquel cuatro de julio de 1996 solo para sentir nuevamente que había cosas que jamás cambiarían y de ese modo, poder seguir sonriendo.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
